The Royal Guard And The RainWing
Chapter One Dragonfly fluttered down, landing on her talons lightly. She looked up to see Queen Sangria with a pleased expression as the Queen would examine the RainWing's scales. Dragonfly scanned the Kingdom's walls, looking at the SkyWings and pretty treasures hanging off their scales. A dragon that seemed to stare at her with soft, glassy blue eyes and deep tangerine orange scales with embers sparking off them. He was intimidated as he scoffed quietly, gazing away. "Ah, Tegu's daughter." The Queen purred, raising her talons as she shifted her tail in her throne. Dragonfly nodded gingerly, having a soft smile. "You're almost as pretty as her." A apricot bronze dragon called delicately, giving a cunning but sweet smile. The dragon who was staring at her with blue eyes turned his snout towards her, his sharp and intense blue eyes held on hers. He didn't smile, and looked more threatening than kind. Dragonfly leaned down and bowed, noticing the guard ahead of her clipping his wings in and shuffling towards a RainWing sitting with floppy wings. "Well, dear. Come up here, on my podium." She tapped her talons on the podium, grinning. Dragonfly anxiously nodded and walked slowly towards the podium, leaping up onto it. "Sit, and- Buttercup, what colour?" The Queen's sharp amber gaze shifted towards the apricot coloured dragon. "A beautiful magenta and blue would suit the sunset." Dragonfly nodded, sitting upwards and closing her eyes. Her scales seemed to shift effortlessly into a warm gem-like cerulean blue with lavender scales on her arms, and a warmer toned snout. She had shimmering magenta wings that faded slowly into deep azure blue. A train of deep, warm hot pink scaled down from her neck to her tail and light pink flecks bellow her brown eyes. "Stunning." The King, or she assumed, chirped. He had a deep, broody voice. "Indeed, just like her mother." Buttercup noted. She felt intense heat grow towards her snout, a tint of amber skimmed threw her scales to show the sudden heat she had felt, hoping no one had noticed. It had been a couple of hours, as she peeked one eye open. A SeaWing with bright azure scales and glowing green eyes with chains tackled to their wrists. "Let me go, you foolish brat!" The SeaWing hissed, baring their teeth. She flashed her illuminate scales to show she was clearly annoyed as she threw her tail around angrily. The heat came and left, at this point she thought it was the heating system and it had grown to her. Dragonfly opened both of her broody, dark brown eyes and stared into the sunset. It was indeed beautiful, deep orange to resemble the sun that had almost been hidden by the 2 mountains in the way with dark orange fading into crimson and amber. She admired for moments before relaxing as the King began to ramble. "It's Nightfall, everyone. The guards, art pieces and artists will stay here. Royalty will head home." He announced with a dark voice. Dragonfly's scales shifted back to her pale brown scales with pale seashell blue wings and frill. She had a small pale snout and more deep eye-rims. The Queen began to get up, steadying herself. Buttercup trailed behind the King and Sangria followed her family with her tail trailing against the red carpet. They all spread their wings and flew out to the sunset, their wings flapping slowly and delicately. She heard a SkyWing huff as the relaxed. Dragonfly got up, squinting her eyes and shaking her body. She hopped off the podium and trotted towards the big entrance and sat down to admire the sky. She felt a burning gaze rest upon her wings as she gently tilted her head sideways to see the same bright ginger SkyWing with his gaze tilted. She made a anxious, gentle smile, but all he did was lower his eyelids and look away. She mumbled quietly, and perched her head over the edge. She felt a invisible force press against her scales. A thump landed beside her, and a shocked Dragonfly, who's dumb, almost screamed. But this invisible force cancelled her from doing this by clasping their invisible ghostly talons against her jaws. "Shh." The ghost hissed, quietly. Dragonfly nodded, tilting her head. The ghostly dragon's scales rippled, turning to a soft deep blue with a darker tipped snout, talons and tails with bright amber wings and frill and deep green eyes with pink freckled scales against her tail. "Uh, who're you?" The dragon smiled, "I'm Prussian." She examined the deep navy scales with speckles. "You are pr-" She fell backwards as a familiar dragon leaned forward in-between them, keeping their scales dangerously away. The heat bruised her face as she coiled back in horror. "Ooh, Empyrean! We meet again." Prussian purred, giggling. Empyrean slanted his intense blue gaze, his heat only raising. "What're you doing here, state your purpose." He snarled, his voice threatening but in a way, gentle, at least in her ears. Prussian skittered onto her scales, she had a scrawnier figure but extremely bright scales. "I'm here to see the new masterpiece." She snarled at Empyrean, flicking him with her tail. She screamed, but laughed more or less as she pulled her tail back. It was burnt, but not badly. "Who?— oh, her." His engulfing blue gaze locked onto her coffee brown depths. Empyrean snarled, smoke puffing from her nostrils as he flicked his tail and huddled beside her. "You can't. Admiring hours are tomorrow." He snarled, slanting his eyes at Prussian. The blue dragon let out a cry of sadness, but clearly teasingly. "Of course. Apologies," She bowed. "Oh great one." She snickered her scales jittered and she vanished into the room, her laugh echoing through the castle. "Prussian, I WILL kill you." Then, Prussian hissed, and a wave of air blasted Dragonfly in the face as she flew out of the area. "BYE, LOSER." She screamed, her voice trailing off as she dashed into the sky. Empyrean glimpsed down at Dragonfly with the same glassy eyes that caught her in a daze, almost. "S-Sorry." She stuttered, getting up from the floor and lowering her head. "No, it's fine." He insisted, moving to sit at the ledge. Dragonfly hesitated, before shifting to move to sit at the ledge, except a good meter or so away from the firey dragon. "I'm.. Dragonfly." His gaze filtered with interest, before it died down. He didn't offer his name at all instead he just grunted. "You're Tegu's daughter?" He said, his voice was threatening but gentle, again. "Yes. Do you know her?" He chuckled, nodding. "Of course I do. Tegu was one of the most beautiful dragons in Pyhrria. She was the most beautiful dragon in Pyhrria." Empyrean snorted. "Oh. I'm not so good for this master piece job, then." He raised a brow, "I'm not saying you're not as pretty as her." Empyrean sighed. "Forget it, I'm Empyrean. Anyways." He mumbled, his blue haze shifted onto the sky. "Oh, that's a lovely name." She said, before shivering at a gust of freezing wind. A jitter of blue and white spread through her scales, then shifted to a pale white with a blue head, arms, tail, fill and wings. She looked over awkwardly, laughing it off before yawning. "Oh, I-" Empyrean got up and shifted against her, and instead his scales weren't as burning as she thought. She rested against them, not taking notice of the SkyWings and RainWings staring at them. Although, Empyrean must've. He shifted, coughing awkwardly. Although, Dragonfly had almost fallen asleep, she forced her eyes open- but they where only half way. She felt her scales ripple, turning to a warm amber that faded into a blush pink with white speckles here and there. "I- lets talk about Tegu. She was beautiful, azure scales, blue head and pink wings. She had a type of light cerulean belly as well." Dragonfly slanted her eyes. "Of course I know what she looks like, sir, she's my mother." He seemed embarrassed, his scale heat slightly rising against hers. He chuckled lightly, smoke filtering from his nostrils. "Right." He snorted, "You're her daughter after all." Chapter Two He felt something, Not something, But a dragon. A dragon that was beautiful in all glory, and that dragon was resting upon his warm scales. And that dragon was none the less, Tegu's daughter, Dragonfly. She stirred underneath his wings, pressing closer. It was for sure, cold, out here. Dragonfly's scales had been filtering with warm pinks and magenta rippling against the wings. She let out a quite purr as his scales' heat rose in a way of— he doesn't want to say affection, but it was. His gaze softened as he rested his head against Dragonfly's. Sangria and her husband had cancelled visiting hours, and it was practically a holiday for us all. The guards had left during the nightfall, and the other artwork of Sangria's had seemed to go, as well. He shifted his wing and hovered it above her, just to see her face. She seemed to whine at the sudden loss of touch, shuddering forwards into his scales and clutching around his neck in a aggressively soft manner. It took a few good hours for Dragonfly to rise from her slumber, and as she did, she fell backwards in a startled way, but relaxed as she noticed it was Empyrean. "Oh, it's just you." She smiled, her scales warping to a soft amber to show her relaxed sense as she walked forwards toward him again. "Yes, indeed." He grunted, trying to hide his sudden warm face. Not that it never was, though, obviously. "You look flustered." She'd say in a joking tone as she did a small "elegant" hand motion. "I'm not flustered by you, mango breath." Her scales rippled a deep red but still, she reassembled beauty. "MANGO BREATH!?" She cried, her frills going orange and bristling. Aw, how cute. He thought, but made up as though it was sarcasm. "Okay, BIG WINGS." She pouted, falling onto her back and spreading her wings out across the floor. "Big wings? Big wings and Mango breath, I like it." He chuckled, rolling onto his back and resting against the floor beside her. She rolled onto her side to face him, "I love mangoes." She said, quite randomly as she leapt onto her legs and spread her wings. "Let's go fly around!" Dragonfly squealed, excited. He looked up, clearly tired. "Reallyyyyyyy?" He slurred, dragging himself onto his feet. She nodded, smiling. Why am I listening to this RainWing? The thought annoyed him, but he spread his wings and ran up to her at the ledge. "Let's gooooooooo!" She leapt, diving down and then up. She spun around to face him, smirking and laughing. "Is that a challenge?" He smirked back, as he jumped, a gust of wind forming around him as he flew down and rose back up, his wings incredibly strong, creating zephyrs to ripple through Dragonfly's scales. "Yes, it is!" She giggled, flicking her tail against his snout and darted through the air swiftly. He was taken aback by her gesture, flustered, before angrily grunting and jolting after her. "I swear I will murder you with my SCALES!" He roared playfully. She swung around, her slim body curving around his. "You can TRY!" She laughed, smirking as she darted behind him and down. He growled, but gleefully. Why am I enjoying this? It's just another dumb masterpiece wanting to fly around. He quickly spun and dove after her, reaching his talons out to grasp her back leg. The RainWing gave up and flew up to face him, smiling. Her scales were a bright but soft yellow with pink and magenta, and the same beautiful dark brown eyes. He stared into those eyes that she owned, and she stared back. "Boop." He pressed his talons against her snout before dodging high into sky at a incredible speed. "NO FAIR!" She cried, fluttering slowly behind him trying to leap onto him. "Totally fair," He patted her as he pressed backwards into a tree, accidentally, and burning the leaves and tree alone. He stared, clueless, at the leaves that burnt in front of him. Empyrean noticed Dragonfly's scales filter through the mass of leaves covering his eyes. "Empyrean? Empyrean? Are you alright? Can you see me? Hello? Are you there?" She gushed, her scales white and blue. She shook him by his shoulders aggressively. "Stop dying you idiot!" She snapped, pressing her snout against his and staring into his peril blue eyes. "I'm not dead." His scales lowered in the heat as Dragonfly collapsed, huffing. Her wings flopped over his snout. "I'm...SO...TIRED." She wheezed, catching her breath. "I can see that." He smirked, gently getting up and off the burnt tree. He noticed a coconut fall on top of Dragonfly's head, and she had clearly been annoyed by that, even though her scales didn't filter at all. "Pfft. Coconut head, mango breather." He snickered. "What's next, coconut breather then mango hEAD-" He burst into laughter, snickering. Dragonfly sounded like a kettle that was boiling as she calmed her self and nudged him up. "We should head back." Dragonfly insisted with anticipating, glossy eyes. He grumbled, but he didn't understand why. He didn't care about her, so why was he all of a sudden upset this moment of their lives was over? He shrugged it off and nodded before lunging into the cold burst of air. Accidentally, flinging his wing in Dragonfly's face. "You egg!" She snapped, reaching out to grab him before he launched into the air towards the castle. As the air gushed his face he tried to think. Whenever I'm with her, my head, vision- it get's all fuzzy. I don't understand— I'm not in love with her. I'm marrying Buttercup anyways, not that I have a choice. That dumb SkyWing royalty. Imagine trying to make children with me, I'll literally burn her v- ''His thoughts were interrupted by the dazzling RainWing with now yellow and pink scales. He looked at her, confused, then anxious, then flustered, before falling behind. "EMPYREAN? ARE YOU OKAY?-" She shouted, pausing in the air. "YES— SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, soaring and grabbing onto her wrist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted again, abruptly. "NOTHING SHUT UP!" He used his wings, batting them aggressively as he heaved her onto the porch of the Masterpiece's (''Basically Dragonfly's) Room. She huffed as she rolled onto the carpet, bashing her head against the floor. "Wow, that was a interesting flight." She smiled, her brown eyes casting a alluring like spell over him. "Indeed it was, lord Dragonfly." He said with a looser voice than usual- and that's when it struck him like sudden lightning. He had a crush on her, but yet she was a RainWing. Even worse, she belonged to Princess Buttercup. His future wife, literally. Chapter 3 She stared at her mistress raise her head proudly. She felt tinges of jealousy run down her scale, spreading beautiful teals and swampy greens rail through her scales. She stared with her lash-lids lowered, talons dug into the dirt. She felt Prussian's presence beside her as the invisible dragon flopped her wing over Dragonfly's. She must've sensed the intense jealousy spiralling through her, and soon a immense burst of red's, amber's and golds skimmed through her scales as if she was having a outburst of anger. "Calm down." Prussian hissed under her breath towards her. She slanted her eyes as Buttercup got up, a spiral of joy cursing her pretty face. A crown made of roses placed around her head, a gorgeous white band of diamonds clasped around her wrist. Dragonfly rolled her eyes and her scales went back to a magenta fading into blue. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure)